Pourquoi est ce impossible ?
by Ana-no-baka
Summary: Elle n'a pas le droit de l'aimer. Pourtant... Couple à découvrir


Elle est assise sur une chaise qui n'en a que le nom, face au mur de pierre. Même sans le toucher elle sait qu'il est glacial, mais elle préfère cette vision là que celle des épais barreaux métalliques qui bloquent son chakra. Son visage semble fermé à toute émotion malgré ce qui l'attend, pourtant ses pensées bouillonnent dans sa tête. Elle a beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, elle n'est sure que de deux choses, que ses actes étaient guidés par l'amour et, que si c'était à refaire elle le referait.

Sachant cela, toutes les réflexions qu'elle a pu faire étaient donc inutiles. Rien ne lui sert alors de continuer à réfléchir, de plus, ça ne changerait absolument pas la situation. Son destin est déjà tracé, le plus dur est-il de savoir ça ou cet horrible sentiment d'impuissance qui lui serre le cœur au rythme lent des instants qui passent. Une douce agonie psychologique qui l'étouffe peu à peu, elle a la terrible impression que les épais murs de pierre se rapprochent d'elle, la privant de l'air nécessaire à son éphémère survie. Dans quelques heures tout sera terminé, elle ne sait pourtant plus depuis quand elle se trouve dans ce cachot humide et sombre, est-ce l'odeur de mort qui règne en ce lieu qui l'insupporte autant ?

A moins que ce soit la culpabilité qui la ronge. Impossible. Elle ne regrette rien, elle doit juste combattre son for intérieur pour ne pas sombrer dans une apparente folie. Elle décide de simplement fermer les yeux et de se souvenir, un doux sentiment l'envahit capable de libérer légèrement son âme oppressée. Un sourire, presque invisible dans ces ténèbres, se dessine sur son visage lorsqu'elle se remémore le moment de leur rencontre. Rien ne présageait la naissance d'un lien quelconque entre eux, alors de l'amour c'était quasiment impossible...

Le combat faisait rage, prise dans l'illusion de son opposant elle avait cessé de tenter d'en sortir, il était trop fort pour elle. Comment aimer son ennemi dans ses conditions ? Elle avait ensuite perdu connaissance et, plus tard, ses yeux s'ouvrirent sur une partie de la forêt dévastée, cependant elle ne se souvenait pas clairement du combat titanesque qui avait eu lieu ici. Elle essaya de se relever mais ses membres engourdis par la douleur la faisaient souffrir. Elle commença alors difficilement à se soigner, serrant parfois les dents pour ne pas laisser s'échapper de cri. Allant mieux, elle décida de marcher pour repérer les lieux. La surprise fut visible sur ses traits fins mais marqués par le combat lorsqu'elle aperçut deux corps, l'un étendu sur le sol, l'autre adossé contre un arbre. Elle s'approcha prudemment du premier, remarqua une large tache de sang, elle prit son pouls afin de confirmer ses soupçons, il était mort. Elle s'avança vers le second avec moins d'appréhension, se doutant de son identité, ces deux là étaient des coéquipiers de longue date que Konoha redoutait, de même que tout les membres de l'organisation. Elle se mit à la hauteur du ninja et laissa échapper un cri lorsqu'il lui attrapa le poignet.

- Tu... n'est pas mort ? Demanda-t-elle maladroitement.

- Pas encore, dit-il en crachant du sang.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Pourquoi poses-tu une telle question ? Je suis ton ennemi.

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, cherchant à retrouver par ses propres moyens la mémoire. Cet effort vain laissa à son esprit libre cours et pendant cet infime laps de temps elle réussit à se demander pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne l'avait pas encore tué.

- Je ne me souviens plus du combat de hier, avoua-t-elle. C'est d'ailleurs pour cette raison que tu n'es pas encore mort.

Un rictus se dessina sur les lèvres amères de l'ennemi.

- Soigne-moi et je parlerai.

La kunoichi accepta, son coté médecin reprenant le dessus, mais loin d'être naïve elle lui prodigua des soins minimes pour ne pas que sa vie soit en danger.

- Tu es étrange, déclara-t-il.

Elle ne releva pas, occupé à le soigner.

- Tu es une ninja de Konoha, tu es haut gradée, tu nous a combattu de toutes tes forces et maintenant tu me soignes.

- Je ne me comprends pas moi-même.

Sentant le doute monter en elle, et ayant fini ses soins elle s'éclipsa. Elle couru longtemps à travers la forêt, essayant de chasser les pensées qui traversaient son esprit. Elle venait de sauver la vie d'un homme jugé dangereux pour le village, qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Mais au fond d'elle, son instinct lui disait qu'il y avait certaines personne qu'elle ne voulait pas voir mourir sous ses yeux, des personnes uniques qu'elle voulait à tout prix sauver. La vrai question, celle qui la torturait le plus, était pourquoi lui ?

Dans sa petite cellule elle soupira, se souvenant qu'après le hasard avait rendu leurs rencontres de plus en plus fréquentes. Et à chaque fois, cédant à un étrange sentiment, elle ne le laissait jamais mourir. Peu à peu la vérité leur est apparue, comme un inévitable coup du destin, ils s'aimaient, aussi paradoxal et impossible que cela pouvait paraître.

Lui ennemi de Konoha, elle traitresse par amour ; leur relation s'amplifia au fur et à mesure que le temps passait. Chacun bravant les interdits pour l'autre, jusqu'au jour où tout bascula. Leur bonheur s'effondra. Il se fit capturer par les ninjas du village, durant des jours elle chercha une solution pour le sauver se doutant des tortures qu'on pouvait lui infliger. C'est alors qu'elle prit cette décision, celle qui la mena directement dans la petite prison où elle se trouvait actuellement.

Le soir même, elle mit à exécution son plan qui était, en soi plutôt simple, elle avança comme prétexte que c'était l'Hokage qui l'envoyait et pu ainsi lui rendre visite. Elle empoisonna le ninja qui gardait la cellule pour qu'il s'endorme. Elle s'excusa rapidement auprès de son amant, soigna une ultime fois ses blessures et le fit sortir du village. L'alarme avait déjà été sonnée, elle se dénonça pour lui laisser un espoir de s'échapper, et elle fut immédiatement emprisonnée, au grand désespoir de l'Hokage qui lui avait accordé toute sa confiance.

Non, elle ne regrettait rien, grâce à elle, il était vivant et « libre », savoir cela la rendait heureuse. Elle entendit les barreaux de sa cellule et une voix résonna :

- C'est l'heure, lui annonça-t-elle.

Elle se leva, le regard alors dénué de sentiments et impassible, on lui attacha les mains et on lui banda les yeux. Aveugle elle ne pu que suivre le bourreau qui la guidait, elle marcha pendant quelques minutes qui lui parurent interminables. Quand ses yeux reprirent leur fonction elle fut capable de voir, les ninjas, les villageois, tout Konoha semblait réuni face à elle.

« On attend avec impatience ma mort à ce que je vois », pensa-t-elle en entendant la foule s'agiter.

Ils la regardaient tous, certains avaient été ses coéquipiers ses amis, et elle la traitresse, elle était presque fière de ses actes. Elle remarqua alors Tsunade qui sur l'échafaud s'apprêtait à prendre la parole.

-Shizune ici présente... commença-t-elle.

Un anbu fit avancer la condamnée vers l'Hokage, la rapprochant un peu plus de son funeste destin.

-... est accusée de haute trahison envers le village...

Son discours dura quelques instants, puis elle laissa Shizune faire face à la foule quelques secondes avant de se retirer, Tsunade ne regarda même pas l'anbu placer la corde autour du cou de son ancienne assistante. Celle-ci obtempéra sans brocher, elle se contentait juste de fixer les villageois, sans jamais baisser les yeux. Elle sentit alors le sol se dérober sous ses pieds, la corde l'étouffant peu à peu, la difficulté à respirer devenait de plus en plus forte. Sa mort était inévitable, ses instants étaient comptés, mais elle savait que tout ceci était mérité. En aimant son ennemi elle avait ouvert la boite de Pandore, jusqu'alors elle avait oublié qu'il lui restait l'espoir, infime certes mais cette once d'espoir lui permit de relever les yeux une dernière fois. Elle ne sut si c'était son imagination ou la réalité, mais une ombre se faufila à travers la foule, elle semblait s'approcher d'elle sans qu'elle n'ait le temps de l'identifier.

« Advienne que pourra », pensa-t-elle

Elle eut juste le temps de murmurer son prénom, tel un cri d'espoir, avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience :

- Itachi...


End file.
